


"I love you too."

by eddiebobeddie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1000+ words, I wrote this at school, M/M, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Short, Sleeping Together, comfort ship, gontaguuji - Freeform, i had 2 hide it from my teachers bc i was scared they were gonna b weirded out by it, i kin gonta so i kinda self projected haha, short hair korekiyo, these tagz r shit, this shits fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiebobeddie/pseuds/eddiebobeddie
Summary: Your prompt: Gonta can't sleep without Korekiyo by his sideIn which Gonta tosses and turns in bed before going to his lover for help so he can finally drift into sleep.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	"I love you too."

It was quite late, probably about 3 in the morning. Gonta was tossing and turning in the bed that both he and Korekiyo Shinguuji shared. The weather outside was calm, the grasshoppers chirping and the nighttime moths finding a lamp to latch themselves onto. It was peaceful. The only noise from inside of the house was the sound of the living room television and the creaking bed. Gonta heard both, though the tv was faint.

Gonta hated this. He hated being in the bed alone. He usually had to hold onto a pillow or a stuffed animal, but currently, that wasn’t sufficient. He sat up, his back forming a soft arch forward as he put his elbows on his knees. He used his hands to push some hair from his face, picking up his glasses from the left nightstand and settling them on his face. His vision cleared, letting him map out the things around the room. 

This usually helped. Studying the room to make sure everything was in order, then trying again, but wasn’t feeling that willingness to fall back asleep. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He opened them once more.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed gently, pulling himself up to stand. He started to walk out of the bedroom, walking through the halls of the decently large home. Their home had a decent size, but it wasn't hard to navigate. They had to get a one-story home because Korekiyo was scared of the stairs breaking because of Gonta. Korekiyo never told Gonta, but that’s just what Gonta assumed. He would’ve done the same. Plus Gonta liked the quaintness of a one-story home. 

It took Gonta a few before he was able to get to the living room, his tiredness making it a little hard to navigate. Korekiyo was sitting on the couch, knitting. It was a past-time for him, not only helping him calm down his stimming but also helping put any kind of anger into his work. Gonta thought Korekiyo was very talented. 

“I thought I could hear you moving around, big guy.” Korekiyo started, not moving to look at him. There was a sort of happiness in his voice, the kind of happiness that Gonta longed to provide. God, he loved him. 

Gonta moved toward the couch, sitting down gently, attempting not to break anything. He looked over at Korekiyo as he let his hands hang in between his slightly spread legs. “Gonta can not sleep,” Gonta said bluntly, a small frown on his face. “Gonta is thinking it is his aloneness.” He said, looking over at Korekiyo through his circle framed glasses.

Korekiyo met that gaze, his eyes softening slightly. “Oh, Gonta, my love, if you wanted me to accompany you in your slumber, you could’ve asked.” He said softly, setting his project down and leaning over, holding Gonta’s face in his hands.

“Gonta did not want to be bothering Korekiyo,” Gonta replied, his strong eyebrow tails angling downward. Gonta never liked bothering people. He thought it was ungentlemanly. He didn’t like having to take people from what they were doing just to accompany him or cater to him. He never really had cared for it.

Korekiyo let out a small “awh” and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly before pulling away. He kept his hands on his face, letting his thumbs drag across the highpoints just under his eyes. “Gonta, honey, you don’t need to worry about being a bother. You’re the love of my life, you saved me, you’ve done everything you can to protect me. Do you really think that asking me to cuddle with you until you fall asleep is a big deal?” Korekiyo said with a small chuckle, pushing some fallen hair back from Gonta’s forehead. “Don’t be afraid to ask me for anything, my dear.”

Gonta smiled softly, leaning into his hands. “Gonta thanks Korekiyo.” He replied, turning his head slightly to kiss one of Korekiyo’s smaller hands. This only made Korekiyo’s smile widen from its slimmed state. 

“Now, come on, big guy. Let’s go help you fall asleep.” Korekiyo said, standing up and pushing his stuff under the coffee table for later. Korekiyo pulled Gonta up from his sitting down state. Korekiyo then continued to pull him to the bedroom, letting go of his hand and pulling off his sweater. He always kept a small undershirt on or whatever on underneath, and sleeping in a sweater was too much for him.

Gonta still had the small smile on his face like before, climbing into bed beside Korekiyo. Gonta admired him and noticed all of the smaller features on his face. Korekiyo just did the same. It was obvious that they were nearly made for each other. Whether it was just laying together or hugging, they always fit together. Gonta called them a puzzle, both confusing when taken apart, but when put together, sensible. 

Gonta wrapped his arms around Korekiyo, pulling him closer to him. Korekiyo rested his head against Gonta’s chest, a small hum emitting from his mouth. Gonta loved being like this. Gonta loved being with Korekiyo. Korekiyo was one of the only people who could convince him he was enough. He didn’t need a stuffed animal or a pillow, he needed Korekiyo.

Korekiyo was entertained to find out that Gonta had fallen asleep quite quickly. It always took Korekiyo a while to fall asleep. His mind wouldn’t really shut off in times like these. He thought about how much he let his sister affect his life to the point where he had to cut most of his hair off, how he was saved by Gonta, about how the world is constructed, etc. Korekiyo always had things circulating in his mind, no matter what time it was.

Korekiyo found it funny. Gonta had done so much for him, but not enough for himself. 

But all of that was shoved out of Korekiyo’s mind by Gonta’s quiet mumbles. Gonta mumbled in his sleep, and Korekiyo thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“Gonta loves Korekiyo, don’t hurt him,” Gonta mumbled, hugging onto Korekiyo tighter. This only resulted in a small laugh from the shorter male, causing him to nuzzle into Gonta’s chest and finally turn in for the night. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
